Maybe Baby
by BellaThorneFreak101
Summary: courtney left the island without saying goodbye now thanks to the reunion her and Duncan meet up again but this time Courtney has someone for Duncan me will this girl bring them together or drive them apart
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My people this is a quickie chapter just so you guys know whats going on and what the characters feel. I love Duncan and Courtney as a couple and I literally dreamt this story. I hope you guys like it and if you don't then tell me what I can do to make it better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama because if I did Duncan And Courtney would be together.**

* * *

**Courtney POV**

I stared at little pink plus sign, this can't be happening to me, why? I only had sex with duncan once and we used protection. And now Duncan left me for Gwen. That stupid goth chick, but what am I gonna do. I'm 17 I'm on a reality show, if I stay here the whole world will find out. Duncan can't know he just can't.

Should I keep the baby, or what. Abortion was not an option to me. I could give it Up for adoption, but no I will have this baby and I will raise it by myself and I will do a good job. I have to leave I have to no one can find out.

I threw my clothes in my duffle bag, and run out the room unnoticed since everyone was sleeping. I reached a canoe, and got in, I got some oars ans began to row.

I rowed for about 3 hours until I reached land again, good thing because I cant feel my arms. It looked like I was on a beach and the sun still hadn't risen. I walked until I found a payphone and I called Elaine my friend who lived in Toronto. When she answered I told her everything and she said she was on her way to pick me up. When I hung up I realized this is all real, I'm actually pregnant, my boyfriend dumped me, he didn't know I was pregnant, and I had nothing. I slid down and just broke down crying and let everything out.

* * *

**Duncan POV**

f****** chris woke us up at 6 am like always I'm so tired. I woke up took a cold shower to wake myself up. I got dressed and headed down for breakfast. By the time I got there everyone was already sitting down.  
"hello everybody," Chris said with that stupid smirk of his. We all just groan in response.

"I have some sad sad news for you campers turns out our camper Courtney left without saying goodbye, just disappeared with all her stuff, so finish a breakfast and meet me outside for your challenge" he said nonchalantly. WAIT COURTNEY JUST LEFT NO MY PRINCES And I didn't even get to tell her the truth, that I was just using Gwen to make her jealous, now she's gone forever. I'm such an idiot I should have told Courtney all the truth. I saw everyone surprised and I noticed Bridgette was beginning to cry. I just stood up and ran into the forest and threw myself on the ground at started crying.

* * *

**Hi again, Thanks for reading the chapter, hope you guys like it**

**Oh and don't forget to review and if you dont i will find you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my people new chapter pretty quick so read and stuff**

* * *

3** years later**

**Courtney POV**

I stared at my little girl as she slept. We were on the sofa and she had her head in my lap. The past 3 years have been the best years of my life. I was living with Elaine. As I looked at my little Emily I felt a tear escape my eye. My emily would never get to meet her father, and it broke my heart but deep down I knew I had made the right choice. Duncan wasn't used to any type of responsibility and he would never have been a good father to Emily. He was probably married to Gwen by now. The thought of them together broke my heart but as long as I had my daughter I would be okay.

Emily looked like me she had the shape of my eyes, my nose, my lips my freckles. But her eyes were the exact same of teal as Duncan's, her skin his pale white, and her hair was his exact shade of black. I would always have a piece of Duncan with Emily. I have been thinking a lot about Duncan for the past few days. Duncan my duncan.

_Heartbeats fast _  
_Colors and promises _  
_How to be brave _  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _  
_But watching you stand alone _  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _  
_One step closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you _  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _  
_For a thousand years _  
_I love you for a thousand more _

_Time stands still _  
_Beauty in all she is _  
_I will be brave _  
_I will not let anything take away _  
_What's standing in front of me _  
_Every breath _  
_Every hour has come to this _  
_One step closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you _  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _  
_For a thousand years _  
_I love you for a thousand more _

_And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me _  
_I have loved you for a thousand years _  
_I love you for a thousand more _

_One step closer _  
_One step closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you _  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _  
_For a thousand years _  
_I love you for a thousand more _

_And all along I believed I would find you _  
_Time has brought your heart to me _  
_I have loved you for a thousand years _  
_I love you for a thousand more_

As I finished singing I felt tears stinging my eyes. I felt Emily stir in her sleep and she stood up.  
"Mommy," she said rubbing her eyes.  
"I'm right here baby," I said kissing her forehead.  
"I'ma go pway," she said as she ran to her toys. I laughed as she hugged her teddy bear. I felt my phone vibrate.  
"Hello Courtney speaking," I said as I walked to the kitchen.  
"COURTNEY ITS YOU!" a voice screamed from the phone.  
"Um yes who is this," I said curiously.  
"Bridgette, remember," she said, oh no please no why this can't be happening.  
"Oh hi," I said awkwardly.  
"Hi yea so I was looking for you online because were having a reunion and you have to come," she said happily.  
"Um no thank you," I said a little to harshly.  
"Court you have to the contract states it," she said. No I can not go, stupid contract. I heard someone knock on the door, thank god.  
"Bridge I got to go someones at the door," I said before I hung up. I went to the door and opened it. And bridgette was standing there smiling.  
"B-B-Bridgette," I stuttered.  
"Court," She said smiling and she hugged me. I hugged her back Bridge was like the only true friend I had at the camp.  
She came in and thanks to my perfect timing Emi came and hugged my leg.  
"Well hi there," Bridge cooed looking at emi. Emi him behind me.  
"Who she Mommy," she said peeking at Bridge. Bridge gasped when she heard Emi say mommy.  
"She's mommy's friend go play ok," I told emi patting her cheek. She nodded and returned to Court.  
"Court is she , is she?" Bridge kept trying to ask but couldn't spit it out. I guess it's time for the truth.  
"Yes she's Duncan's," I mumbled. Bridge hugged me and I broke down crying. I told her everything I just couldn't hold it in anymore. After 2 hours of talking I finished and Bridge just sat there taking it all in.  
" You know Duncan isn't with Gwen anymore," she mumbled.  
"I don't care anymore, now to me Emi is my everything and she is MY daughter and I will do what ever I have to do to protect her," I said through gritted teeth.  
"She has his eyes," she said smiling at Emi's sleeping figure.  
I nodded.  
"You should really get your stuff packed the limo is going to pick us up in 2 hours." Bridge told me.  
"Im not going," I said Sternly.  
"You have to," she said quietly.  
"Ugh stupid contract," I mumbled. I stood up and got out my duffel bag. I threw in my clothes and things. I got out Emi's pink suitcase and put in her clothes and toys. By the time I was finished Bridge said, "Come on hurry," she said carrying down the suitcase and duffel bag. I lifted Emi and carried her down, she was such a heavy sleeper. we reached the limo and I put Emi in and sat next to Bridge. We talked about her life for the whole ride. She was still with Geoff and they were going strong. Turns out the reunion was in a hotel in Toronto so we got there soon. When we got there Emi woke up.

"Were are we," she asked looking around.  
"Emii were here to meet people ok and you need to stay with Mommy," I told her kissing her cheek. I lifted her and carried her as the bell hop got out bags. When we got there my biggest fear came true. There in the lobby was everyone all of them. Everyone stared at me as they saw Emi.


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan POV

I saw her. After 3 years there she was. She looked beautiful, but she had fear in her eyes. Everyone rushed over to her, I wonder why. Then I saw she had a little girl in her arms. The girl looked like her except she was paler and had black hair. Her eyes also seemed teal. I walked over and saw everyone gushing over the girl. Wait that meant Courtney was with someone. I felt my heart break at the thought she was with someone and they had a child.

"Hi sweetie how old are you,?" Leshana asked the little girl. The girl stuck out 2 fingers.

"She's two years and 9 months," Courtney said putting the little girl down. Hmm that's funny but she couldn't be mine could she, no she would have told me.

"Who's the dad?" Beth asked courtney. I saw courtney stiffen and whisper something to bridgette. "Um Guys could you give me and courtney a minute." Bridgette said. Everyone nodded and went to their rooms. I was headed towards the elevator when Bridgette stopped me.

"Duncan come here," she said as she walked toward Courtney. When I reached them Courtney looked down. Bridgette lifted the girl and walked closer to me.

"Duncan meet Emi" Bridgette said showing me the girl. I didn't get the big deal until my eyes met the girls. Her eyes were a teal blue like mine. I walked over to Courtney and looked at her.

"courtney," I said to her. She just kept staring at the floor.

"Courtney look at me," I told her. She didn't listen, I grab her chin and lifted her head a little. Her eyes met mine.

"Why Courtney why didn't you tell me?" I asked her with pleadin eyes.

"You wanna know why because you were with Gwen, because you were a punk who wasn't used to responsibility, because when I would have told you you would have runoff, or worse you could have been a horrible father or you could of been a wonderful father but I wasn't gonna take that chance the moment I found out I was pregnant I decided my baby is more important than any other person even me and I did the only thing I can do I left had my daughter and I'm raising her and I will raise her alone and I will do a good job without help from anyone," she finished her speech and she was on the verge of tears and so was I. as much as it hurt I knew she was right but I changed and I will find a way to make her realize I deserve to be in our daughters life. She wiped her eyes went to Bridgette and got Emi. she left with her to her room.

"Bridge I need you to help me make courtney realize I deserve to be in our daughters life please help me," I pleaded to bridgette.

"Fine I'll help you but only because I believe that little girl has a right to have a father in her life," she told me.

"Thank you bridgette," I told her as I ran up to my room.

Bridgette POV

Courtney is wrong , I've been friends with Duncan for the past few years he's changed , he matured. Maybe back then he didn't deserve to be in Emi's but now he deserved to. Emi deserved a father in her life maybe not now but one day she would and I need to make sure courtney realizes that before it's too late.


End file.
